User blog:MilitaryBrat/The Red Hood (Jason Todd) vs Vladimir Makarov
Today in the arena we put two highly trained individuals against one another. One is a former sidekick, and was brought back to life by way of Superboy. The other is a international terrorist with a burning passionate hatred of the United States. THE RED HOOD VS VLADIMIR MAKAROV WHO IS DEADLIEST???? The Red Hood Before he became the Red Hood, he was just Jason Todd. an orphan roaming the streets of Gotham, until he came across the Batmobile. He was in the middle of stealing the tires when Batman returned and found him doing said thing. He took Todd home with him, and revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne. Wayne had seen potential in young Todd to replace Dick Grayson as Robin. Eventually, Batman began noticing mood changes in Robin. As it turns out, he had not come to grips with his parents' deaths. Jason found out his mother was not who he believed her to be. So he set out to find her. And in doing so he did, but was also set up by her. The Joker was working with his mother by way of blackmailing her. Joker beat Jason with a crowbar within an inch of death, and then blew him and Jason's mother up. The death of Jason Todd became Batman's greatest failure. Years after death, however, Jason returned to Gotham as the Red Hood. and has returned with a vengeance. Kris bali.jpg|Kris IMIDesertEagle.jpg|Desert Eagle Red Hood uzi.jpg|Uzi Type1-AK-47.jpg|AK47 Red Hood helmet.jpg|Red Hood helmet Redhood.jpg|The Red Hood Vladimir Makarov Not much is known of Makarov's early life other than he was a Spetsnaz operative. Eventually, however, they had to kick him out. He eventually joined the ranks of world terrorist leaders. Striking at various places in the early 21st century, he made it to the upper ranks and inner circle of Imran Zakhaeav, then the country's leader. When he was killed, Makarov swore revenge against those responsible. In 2016, he attacked Zakhaeav international airport. He learned of an American operative in his squad, a PFC Joseph Allen. At the end of the attack he killed him and left the body for the authorities to find. Thus starting World War 3, and triggering a massive Russian invasion of the mainland USA. Makarov went into hiding, following this. He gave Captain Price pertinent information on General Sheperd's location soon after the General had blacklisted Price and Soap. Throwing knife floor.jpg|blackhawk tatang knife 230px-FiveSeven menu icon MW3.png|FN Five Seven MP5K.png|Mp5k M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine M79.jpg|M79 grenade launcher Makarov profile.jpg|Vladimir Makarov X-Factors Training: RH: 91 VM: 87 Weapons proficency: RH: 81 VM: 95 Marksmanship: RH: 83 VM: 79 Calm under fire: RH: 88 VM: 89 Experience: RH: 94 VM: 80 *Battle takes place in a neutral location. *Voting ends April 2, 2014. BATTLE "So boss," a dealer by the name of Marko says as he walks into a room where Jason is overseeing cocaine being packaged. "There's a bit of trouble in Sarajevo." "Like what?" Jason asked of his lieutenant. "Is it Mask again?" "No, sir. This is someone else." He pulled up a photograph of him on his iphone and showed Jason. "They call him Makarov. Former Spetsnaz, currently answers to no one but himself. He doesn't have a country anymore, Russia has disavowed any connection with him. He came to our attention by disrupting shipments of arms and drugs we were shipping there." Jason sat down and began thinking this over. "If you want, we could send some guys to take care of him." "No," Jason said as he picked up his Red Hood helmet from the desk, "This deserves a more...personal touch." 3 Weeks later Vladimir Makrov has expanded his terrorist organization. The organization has now taken full control of Sarajevo, and is looking to spill out into the rest of Bosnia. "Vladimir, there's a problem." "What is it, Mikhail?" "The last patrol hasn't checked in with the checkpoint. And for that manner the checkpoint hasn't checked back with us." "Curious..." Makarov replied. "Ready a jeep, I'm going to check it out." 20 minutes later...... "Roslov, Pinsky, Peshkov" Makarov said into a radio, are you there?" No answer. Makarov breaks the window at the guard post to let himself in. Inside he finds bodies. Roslov has been decapitated, Pinksy's chest cavity was opened by bullets, and Peshkov's face has a knife in it. Suddenly however, the knife is removed by a gloved hand. Makarov looks up and sees the Red Hood cleaning off his kris' blade. "The Red Hood......" Makarov whispers with contempt and admiration. "Oh, so you've heard of me, Makarov?" "Only recently" Makarov smirked. "You disrupted my business, Makarov. Not a good idea." Jason said as he lunged towards Makarov, Kris gleaming in the moonlight. Makarov anticipated this and flipped Todd over, using his momentum against him. Todd hit the ground with a thud, and then stabbed Makarov in the calf with his kris. Makarov gasped with pain and pulled his FN Five Seven from its holster... Makarov fires off a shot and misses due to Todd kicking his legs out from under him. Todd runs into an alley and climbs a fire escape up to the roof. Category:Blog posts